


Go Out And Get Her

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [19]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Body Worship, F/F, Masochism, Sadism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Jude is terrible, and that's why Agnes loves her.Prompt: Sadistic Indulgence





	Go Out And Get Her

**Author's Note:**

> earning that body horror tag tonight, friends

"Hurt me," Agnes says, and watches the worship in Jude's eyes melt into shock. "I know you want to. I know you, Jude; I know you like hurting pretty things."

  
"I...can I?" Jude asks, and there is still worship there, but something else, too. Something hungry.

  
Before Agnes is finished nodding, she's flipped dizzyingly onto the floor, a hand pressing into her throat and a knee shoved between her thighs. "Oh, Agnes," Jude breathes reverently in her ear. "Agnes." Her breath is hot, and Agnes tilts her head back to expose her throat to the furnace of her mouth. "My sweet Agnes. I'll _destroy_ you."

  
Jude shoves fingers into her with no regard for where her cunt _should_ part for her, fucking new holes into her, peeling her open and twisting her fingers through dripping wax, a tender mutilation while Agnes whines and squirms. Agnes trembles with the effort of not evaporating Jude on the spot. (She burns hotter than Jude, true, but oh, Jude was always so much more creative.) "Give me more," she manages, her voice shaking and wet. The hand at her neck tightens, sinking into her and smothering her voice entirely, her throat collapsing. She opens her legs wider and Jude's fist sinks into the softened mess between her legs. There isn't enough structural integrity left to even call it a cunt, now.

  
"Look at you burn for me," Jude whispers, her eyes alight. Her hand leaves Agnes' ruined throat and she drags her fingers through the liquid layer of heat bubbling on her skin, leaving wandering trails in the wax. Some of them catch, little flickering flames that Jude bends to swallow.

  
Agnes can't moan, can't move, can only lie there in bliss as Jude picks her apart, melts her down to her component parts. It's hard to follow what happens, her mind swallowed in the roar of flames; at one point Jude has both hands fucking into her; bubbling wax is dripped into her eyes and down her throat; she thinks the bed catches fire.

  
"Burn for me," Jude murmurs, and "Is it enough? Should I hurt you more?" and "My Agnes, my pretty, slutty Agnes."

  
When Agnes comes back to herself, the room is scorched black, the windows blown out. Jude is half-melted, her face lopsided as she gently sculpts Agnes back into a solid shape, and Agnes tugs her down to lie next to her, puts her face back together just enough to press a searing kiss to her mouth. "My Jude," she says, and smiles.


End file.
